1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lumber handling devices and, more particularly, to a high speed lumber handling device having cam-actuated tongs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of handling of lumber, such as boards, planks, battens, etc., including eight feet long 2" by 4" wood pieces and the like, it is often necessary to handle the pieces of lumber to separate these pieces one from another and to distribute them on a conveyor, such as a chain conveyor, for instance before these lumber pieces are inspected or classified. Various systems have been proposed to handle these wood pieces, wherein the wood pieces upstream of the system or machine are delivered in bulk such that when loaded onto the machine and then deposited downstream thereof on a conveyor, the pieces are spaced apart from one another to facilitate a further operation. These machines are highly technical and include various hydraulic, pneumatic and/or electronic components and are thus rather complicated, expensive to purchase and to service and difficult to troubleshoot. Also, these machines require that adjustments be made if different thicknesses of lumber pieces are to be handled.